Lovely State Of Mind
by I've Been Naughty
Summary: John Cena's little Sister Megan joins the wwe. Her boyfriend is Randy Orton. What happens when Cena finds out about the two and their plans? Please Read and Review.
1. intorduction

Disclaimer: I only own myself, Kasey, and Nicole.

Chapter One 

I was just looking at the stars one night thinking of so many things. But one major problem settled at the pit of my stomach; it was a name of a guy. A guy of course that I've had a crush on since I was eighteen. Again at eighteen years of age, I've never met him; only on the television I've seen his gorgeous icy baby blue eyes. His name? Randy Keith Orton, the youngest Worlds Champion in the industry of the business. My thoughts were interrupted when the noise of the telephone rang in the background.

"Hello!" I answered.

"What's up girl? I haven't talked to you in awhile." Rob Szatkowski's voice was on the opposite end.

"Hey! How's it going? Yes it has been awhile." I replied to my long time friend.

"Megan, listen. I'm in town for a few days and I was wondering if you'd have dinner with me some night?" Rob said.

"Of course I would, Rob. How about tomorrow night." I told him.

"Sounds good. Pick you up around seven thirty. See you then." Rob said before hanging up the phone.

As I stood there staring at the blank wall; I forgot what I was thinking about before Rob called. I then turned on the television to watch Raw from the night before. I had recorded it because of work.

While looking at the screen, it reminded me so much of my brother. Which of course was to the wrestling fans, the doctor of thuganomics John Cena. I pressed pause on the television remote to wash up and get ready for bed.

Looking into the bathroom mirror, I saw my reflection and asked myself a question. 'When will John let me at least visit him on a show?" I am twenty three years old. I finished getting myself ready for bed, then returned to the couch to finish Raw.

Not even an hour into the show I fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake up until the following morning. I got up and took a long hot shower. After my shower, I fixed myself some sausage, eggs, and pancakes for breakfast.

Sitting at the table I was enjoying my breakfast and reading the newspaper when the phone rang. I let the machine pick up. The message was:

_Megan, this is Nicole. _

_I don't need for you to come _

_Into work today. Take this opportunity _

_To enjoy the day off. I'll see you tomorrow _

_When you come in. _

Later that evening I was reading when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to a beautiful bouquet of red roses. I let Rob in and put the roses in some water. We then left the house for dinner.

At dinner, Rob and I were enjoying ourselves; he always makes me laugh. We ordered our dinners, then we continued with our conversation.

"I was happy you called Rob. I've missed talking to you. I was wondering if maybe I could be a guest diva on Smackdown or Raw or something? I want to be in the business so bad." I started the dinner conversation.

"Well, let me talk to Vince. I think he said something about bringing new divas onto the roaster. I can't promise you anything though Megan." Rob said in between sips of his diet coke.

The meals arrived and we began to eat our dinner. At the end of our meals, we were getting full; which meant we couldn't order dessert. I ended up taking my dessert home as well as Rob.

Rob brought me back to my Victorian home and told me he would call me when he finds out about the diva thing. I entered the house to which I found my brother John sitting at my kitchen table.

"Let's have dinner Tuesday night. Love Rob, aw aren't you cute." John read the letter which I had left upon the table.

"John! What are you doing here?" I said as I jumped onto my big bro which progressed into a mini wrestling match, which of course I won.

"Wanted to know if my lil' sis could come to visit me and the rest of your fellow wrestler friends? You know Orton has been asking about you. Should I tell him that you changed your mind about him?" Cena asked me.

"John, No don't please. I beg you please. He knows Rob is one of my bestfriends. And yes I am dying to go to a show. You have no idea how much I have been wanting to go. Is your girlfriend, she was around my age and we loved to hang out whenever John came to visit me.

"Megan, what's with you and my girlfriend? You probably see her more then I do. Yes of course Kasey is coming with us. She can keep you company although I don't really think you'd need it." John answered Megan.

I ran to John and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm off to bed. Wake me up when it's time to leave. Goodnight." I told him.


	2. A New Begining

Disclaimer: I only own myself, Kasey and Nicole.

Chapter Two 

It was 5:30 in the morning and I heard the creek sound of the bedroom door opening. It was John coming into the room to wake me up to be at the Boston arena by 7:00. The reason for us to be at the arena this early was for that I could get used to being in the ring with the divas of the business. As John and I were walking into the building, my cell rings.

"Hey! Where are you Kasey?" I answered knowing it was Kasey from my caller id.

"I'm already inside the arena with the guys. They're excited to see you Megan. I know one person has something special for you waiting in your locker room. Girl, you're so lucky to have all this." Kasey said.

"Ok. I'll see you inside." Megan said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" John asked me.

"Kasey!" I replied.

"Oh! She calls you, but she never calls me. I see how it is." John was being a dumbass with me.

Inside the arena, I was greeted by hugs and kisses from all my friends. They included: Chris Jericho, Christian, Edge, Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Lita, The Hardyz, Bubba Dudley, and David Batista. With all my friends surrounding me, I didn't see my boyfriend Randy.

It was getting near show time and as I entered my locker room, I jumped in excitement to see my boyfriend Randy Orton standing there with a dozen red roses and a balloon that he was holding in his arms.

"Randy! Oh my god!" I ran and tackled him to the floor. Getting up I noticed that I almost broke the stems of my roses. I then put them in a vase and set them on the table in my room.

"God girl! You're almost as strong as I am. Maybe even stronger." Randy replied.

"Sorry. I forgot you're not John." I replied.

"You're this rough with your brother?" Randy asked.

"Yes. When we wrestle at home." I told Randy.

Randy gave me a kiss and said before he left, "Vince has you managing me tonight. Are you ready to make your first appearance?"

"Hell yeah! What do you think I'm chicken or something?" I asked Randy before his exit.

"Not from what I can tell. See you later on, I love you." Randy said as he exited the room.

After Orton had left, Kasey entered and of course she and I giggled for a long time without starting our conversation. John entered and said, "What are you two laughing about?"

"Nothing that concerns you John." Kasey said turning on the television to the first match of the night.

Chris Jericho and Christian were in the middle of the match and Christian was gaining on Jericho. Jericho out of nowhere took Christian and landed the lion tamer and pined the young Canadian for the victory.

"You coming with me Kase?" John said before exiting.

"No. I'm going to chill with Megan. She needs me more than you do right now." Kasey said to John.

John left and headed to the ring. "Making his way to the ring, your hometown hero and doctor of Thuganomics John Cena."

"Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo. This is my hometown and my chain gang is feeling me here. They say undertaker doesn't have no chance in hell to beat me. He can then just chew on these. Word Life!" John raped before Undertaker decided to enter the ring and start the match.

John won the match of course and the following three matches were a women's championship which Lita got from Trish Stratus to start her rain of being Champion. David Batista won his singles match, who he faced Triple H in. And Edge lost to the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. Which now brought us to the main event.

"In the ring from Cameron North Carolina with Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy." Lillian announced.

Take What's Mine hits the arena and Randy Orton and I enter the ring while holding each others hand.

The match begins and Orton goes all force to Jeff Hardy. Throughout the match there was exchange after exchange. Jeff got his finisher on Randy and won the match.

After Raw John, Randy, Kasey, Adam, Jay, Chris, Torrie, Stacy, Trish and I all went to a club which I knew pretty much everyone. Inside we got seated and music was blaring throughout the club.

"Hey Megan! Where's the lucky guy this evening?" Ryan Mallam asked me as he approached me with a hug.

"Hey Ryan. Randy's the lucky one this evening. And he will always be the lucky guy in my life." I answered him.

Ryan Mallam a member of Jericho's band Fozzy was another close friend of mine. Chris and his band are my favorite heavy metal band to this day. "Are you guys playing tonight?" I had asked Ryan.

"Ask Chris. The band is all here somewhere. We can be ready for anything." Ryan had said.

"Hey Chris! Can you and Fozzy play some songs for me? Please!" I asked him.

"Fine! What do you want to hear?" Chris gave in.

"I want to hear Eat the Rich, Nameless Faceless, and All That Remains." I had said. Chris and the rest of Fozzy got set up on the stage. They were warming up and before they started their first song, they dedicated it to me.

"I've been down./I've been beat./ I've been tossed into the street./Making nickels/begging dimes/just to get my bottle of wine/Some say life/she's a lady/Just don't come say that/ Life can't do your life is rich/she's no lady she's a bitch/ they suck my body out/ but then there is no doubt./you're gonna pay my devils is dues cause I'm so sick of being abused/" Before Jericho went on to sing the chorus, he gave me a wink of an eye and smiled.

"Eat the rich(the rich)/ eat the rich(the rich)/ Don't you know life is a bitch/eat the rich(the rich)/Eat the rich(the rich)/Out of the palace. And into the ditch/" Chris finished the song and I was having a blast. He continued with his new release Nameless Faceless and All That Remains.

Randy and I drove home after hours at the club. He didn't take me back to my place; instead he had something else in mind.

"Where we going?" I had asked him. The car stopped in front the waterfall that we once spent the entire night alone. "Randy, you shouldn't have." I replied with a smile.

"I wanted to." Randy replied with a smile. We got to the big rock which was near the waterfall. There was camping gear and a small basket of food which Randy had packed strawberries and chocolate.

"Stay with me tonight." Randy said as he picked a strawberry and served it to me. Before I could give him my answer to his first question, he asked me one last question. "Will you merry me?" Randy had asked the big question.

I smiled and leaned forward to receive a very romantic kiss. Coming back from the kiss I told him yes. He than placed the 14 kerret gold diamond onto my finger.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the falls hitting the surface of the water. Randy looked like he'd been up for hours. He prepared eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Good morning princess." Randy had said before giving me a kiss.

After breakfast, Randy and myself gathered our things to head home. As I was loading the car, my cell phone rings. It was John.

"Where the hell are you? We are supposed to be at the airport at 10:00 am, it is now 9:30 to catch our flight to Winnipeg. I'm ready to leave without you!" John was pissed over the phone. Over a three minute silent period I had told him this:

"John. Don't worry about me. I'm with Randy and we're going to take another flight. I'll meet you at the arena." I told John over the phone.


	3. That's not the only thing you're good at

Disclaimer: I only own myself, Kasey, and Nicole.

That's not the only thing you're good at

I arrived at the Winnipeg arena and I showed off my ring to my friends. I haven't showed John yet and I didn't want him to find out from someone else.

"That is so beautiful Megan. You are so lucky." Stacy told me as she was looking at my ring.

"What's with all the chaos?" John said as he entered my locker room.

"John, Randy and I are engaged." I said as I showed my brother my engagement ring.

"Megan. I am so happy for you. I love you very much. I want you to know that." John then said.

Everyone left the room except Randy and John. Smackdown was soon to begin. My match was scheduled second for the night. Before I left my room, I, John and Randy watched the first match.

Eddie Guerrero entered the ring and was psyched to face Danny Basham. Danny entered the ring and the match had begun.

In the room while watching the Guerrero match, Randy and I were playing Gin and I was beating the crap out of him. I think the score was a hundred twenty to Randy's forty five.

"Randy, sorry. Do you want me to cheat for you and give you some more points?" I had lied to him. If he said yes I wouldn't have had given him anything.

The final score of the game was me two hundred thirty six to Randy's now eighty two. "Maybe I should stick to wrestling. That's the only thing I am good at." Randy had said as he was putting the cards away.

"That's not the only thing you're good at Randal Keith Orton." I had said with a long passionate kiss. I looked at Randy and smiled as I was leaving for the ring.

"What does…" was all Randy could get out of his mouth until Kasey came in and said, "Randy, you're a dumbass."

"Why am I a dumbass Kase?" Randy asked her.

"Think Randal!" Kasey said.

**Ring **

"Making her way towards the ring with John Bradshaw Layfield, Amy Webber." Lillian Garcia announced as Amy made her way to the ring.

"Making her way towards the ring (with the theme of All That Remains from Fozzy) with John Cena, Megan Cena." Lillian Garcia said.

**Back in Megan's room**

Randy Orton was still thinking about what Megan had said before she had left for her match. "You really can't think of what she said, can you?" Kasey asked Randy.

"No I can't Kasey." Randy answered. Kasey then whispered what Megan had told him earlier. She wanted to make sure he understood.

"Oh, OH!" Randy said before he did his smile eyebrow thing like he does in the ring.

Megan gave Amy the five knuckle shuffle and tried for the pin. 1…2…Amy kicked out. Amy went for the clothesline but was met with an RKO. Megan got the pinfall victory over Amy.

John and Megan walked back to her locker room and she changed her outfit to go to ringside for Orton's match later that night. "What are you smiling about?" I had said coming out of the bathroom wearing a jean mini skirt and a RKO tank top.

"I'm smiling at you." Randy said. Megan sat on Randy's lap and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You are so cute Randy. That's why I love you so much." I said to Randy.

"Yo Randy! Tell my sis that she's crazy." John was talking to Randy.

"She's beautiful crazy." Randy said to the room.

"You're sweet." I told Randy before beating the crap out of John.

The third match of the evening Kane against Gene Stinsky was a horrible match. They beat the shit out of each other which ended by Kane winning by disqualification.

Backstage the camera showed Megan and Randy Orton talking to Batista for their six man tag match.

"You guys are going to kick ass tonight." Megan said to Batista and Randy.

"Thank you Meg. Hey if I forget to congratulate you guys on your engagement, I do it now." Batista leaned to give me a hug when Edge came walking up.

"You two think that you're all that, don't you? Well hears a news flash for you; Don't think that you two will win the match for the team tonight, get it through your head Orton that I will get a title shot before you get yours. Hey Megan!" Edge said.

As Edge left, Orton and Batista both said, "We'll show him who's going to win our match." Randy and Megan looked at Batista and then said, "See you later Dave." We walked off to our locker room and Booker T was in the ring.

"In the ring from Houston, Texas; Booker T." Lillian Garcia announced. Rob Van Dam's theme hits the arena and heads to the ring for the match to start.

Rob Van Dam won the match and the crowd is going wild. After leaving the ring, Smackdown went to a commercial break.

"Yo Yo Yo Yo Yo. See, I have this match tonight against a psycho man who thinks he has superpowers. When he climbs the turnbuckle he thinks he can fly. But when Hurricane enters this ring, he's not fighting the doctor, He's also fighting chain gang members. Word Life." John Cena threw the microphone and waited for Hurricane to enter.

John won the match, which he used the F-U twice and one round of the five knuckle shuffle. He left the ring and headed back to his locker room, which he found Kasey talking on his cell.

"The main event is finally here King. I wonder how Randy and Batista are going to go about Edge's reaction from earlier tonight?" JR said.

"Yes I know JR. From what we saw earlier, Randy and Batista don't want to end up on Edge's bad side." King responded.

"Making his way to the ring, from Cameron North Carolina, Jeff Hardy." Lillian announced. Jeff got to the ring and Lillian announced the rest of Jeff's team.

"Making his way towards the ring from San Antonio, Texas HBK Shawn Michaels." Lillian announced one of his partners.

"Making his way to the ring, he is a member of Evolution. Triple H!" Lillian announced the last of that team.

'Take What's Mine' by Mercy Drive hits and Lillian announced Randy Orton and Megan to the ring.

Batista's theme hits and makes his way to the ring and Jeff Hardy and Edge started the match with Jeff giving Edge painful shots to the midsection. Edge falls to the mat. Jeff goes for the swanton bomb, but gets superplexed to the mat by Edge. Edge then goes for the spear, but gets a tag from Batista and David gives Jeff the Batista bomb. Randy then gets the tag and Jeff receives the RKO and the 1..2…3…pin fall victory.

**The Ride Home**

On the way back to Randy's place, I was thinking about a lot of things. Mainly on what kind of wedding dress I was planning on wearing on my wedding day. I called Kasey, Stacy and Amy to see if they wanted to go on an all girls shopping spree. Stacy told me that she would pick me up at 8 am Wednesday morning to take the day of wedding shopping.


	4. Amusement Park

Disclaimer: I only own myself, Kasey and Nicole.

Amusement Park. 

The following morning I got up and took a hot long shower. While washing myself clean, I was thinking about things. 'Am I ready for this kind of commitment?' 'Am I ready to move into a brand new place?' I took awhile about these questions as I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs.

"Stacy, Amy. Megan is just taking her shower; she will be right with you." Randy said, "Would you like anything while you are waiting?"

The girls said, "No thank you."

Megan walked downstairs to the living room to find the girls drinking tea and talking among themselves.

"Hey girls. Listen, I have decided that today isn't the day that I want to wedding shop. I have something better planed for us. Meet Randy and I at the amusement park in an hour and a half."

Randy and I left the house around 8 am. We arrived at the park around 9 and the park didn't open till 11.

"What do you want to do till the park opens Meg?" Randy asked me.

"I know what we could do!" Megan said as she climbed to the back seat of the SUV and started to undo herself.

"Megan, you naughty animal!" Randy responded.

Randy pushed himself to the back of the SUV and I helped him undress. (A/N: you know the rest) By the time Amy and the girls knocked on the front door of the SUV, the back windows were steamy and we were fixing ourselves like nothing had happened.

In the parking lot, Amy came up to me and asked what had happened inside the car. I told her and she screamed.

**Inside the park **

The first ride that I decided to go on was none other than the Superman Ride Of Steel. As we were walking towards the coaster, Randy and I saw Kasey and John walking the opposite direction.

"Randy, oh no its Kasey…I told her that you and I we're going to see my parents in Boston today for a little get together with the family. I can't let her see us or she'll think I lied to her." I had whispered to Randy.

"Well Meg, you kinda did lie to her. Why would you lie to your brother's girlfriend, let alone your brother?" Randy asked me.

"I don't know why I lied to her. I had to think of something quick to tell her, and I didn't know what to say." I responded.

"Well if she comes up to us, just act polite and be nice. She is your friend you know."

I saw Kasey and John coming towards us and my stomach turned.

"Megan, Randy? Aren't you guys supposed to be in Boston" Kasey asked coming closer to us.

"No" Randy replied. "She lied to you."

"She what"

Kasey walked towards me with an evil stare in her eyes.

"You lied to me so you could hang out with fake Barbie and her friend" she asked.

"Well. You see we were going to go dress shopping. But I thought it would be kinda fun to come here instead" I pleaded.

"YOU WERE GOING WHERE? I thought that I was supposed to be the maid of honor" Kasey was enraged as she came closer to me and slapped me hard across the face. "I guess you need your fake friends to do that with."

She shoved me to the ground and got on top of me and started punching my stomach hard. I screamed in pain as she took hold of my hair and started smacking my head against the hard pavement.

Randy tapped me on the shoulder as I snapped back into reality.

Oh, good I was just having a bad thought, I thought to myself.

Kasey and John walked towards us and I was kind of worried that my dream wouldn't be a reality.

"Hey guys" John exclaimed.

"This sure as hell doesn't look like Boston" Kasey sounded mad.

"Yeah, well that's because it isn't" Stacy commented.

"Shut the fuck up Stacy" Kasey snapped. "So... my best friend is lying to me to hang out with Barbie and her fake friend."

"Well no I wasn't. We were going to go dress shopping but I decided that coming here would be fun" I said sort of shaking.

"You were going where" Kasey asked coming closer.

"Dress shopping" I replied.

"My best friend, who I thought would at least let me go pick out my dress. And I'm your maid of honor at your wedding didn't even invite me to come along"

"Kase, chill" Randy said.

"Randy shut up! I'm in no mood" Kasey snapped back. "John I'm leaving. I don't need to be around people who don't think I'm good enough to hang with their friends."

Kasey turned around and started to leave, but John waited.

"Kasey wait. Megan didn't know what she was doing. You and I both know that Megan cares for you as much as I do." John Cena said to his girlfriend.

"John, if she does care about me in a best friend way, why would she run off behind my back with slut number one and slut number two. Best friends don't do that to other friends. If she thinks that I am going to be in that goddamn wedding of hers, she better think again." Kasey said.

"Kase, I know you don't really mean that. I've known my sister a lot longer than you have, and I know she doesn't want to ruin your friendship with her." John had told her.

"If she wanted to keep our friendship alive, she should have picked Nidia and Victoria to hang out with, not those two Whores she calls her friends." Kasey responded.


End file.
